Usuario discusión:Little Yoshi
Hola. ¿Te ha dado por los dientes eh? --Pokemon al ataque 11:07 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Ok Vale. --Pokemon al ataque 11:48 18 oct 2009 (UTC) No se Si que me puedes ayudar. Tu escribe algo (da igual si es con faltas de ortografía). Luego yo quitaré las faltas de ortografía y cambiaré pequeños detalles. --Pokemon al ataque 11:56 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Tengo una idea ¿Por qué no haces una historia? --Pokemon al ataque 12:02 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Vale Vale Magnet Club está bien. Deja un enlace en tu página de usuario a la historia --Pokemon al ataque 13:28 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Bien Te está quedando bien. Antes habías hecho un poco pero lo has borrrado. ¿Por qué? --Pokemon al ataque 17:16 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Buena idea Los Pokémon principales han sido una buena idea. Te queda bien. --Pokemon al ataque 19:29 30 oct 2009 (UTC) Nada Lo que sucede es que estoy ocupado con otras cosas: historias. ataques. mensajes, habilidades, fakemons, mi página de usuario... ¿Te parece poco? No tengo tiempo a agrandarla. --Pokemon al ataque 19:37 30 oct 2009 (UTC) Mas bien Tendría que ayudarte yo, ya que me han nombrado administrador. Para saber quien escribe debes firmar y para firmar haz esto: thumb|left --Pokemon al ataque 19:50 30 oct 2009 (UTC) Has firmado bien Puede que quede bien añadir alguna imagen. --Pokemon al ataque 20:04 30 oct 2009 (UTC) Oye tienes photoshop Porque la imagen de pachiplap esta demasiado buena como para ser paint--Mew doctor:Yo soy tu doctor Mew:nooooooooooo 12:55 31 oct 2009 (UTC) Pachiplap He visto a Pachiplap pero la Pachipapdex no la has empezado. --Pokemon al ataque 17:31 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Está... Demasiado bien,oye pasate por la Volution Dex está demasiado buena--Jojojo 19:18 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Con el mismo que tú Con paint tmb --Jojojo 19:37 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Te queda bien ¿La imagen la hiciste tu? --Pokemon al ataque 16:00 8 nov 2009 (UTC) ¡Qué dificil! Debe haberte costado. Tu sigue haciendo. --Pokemon al ataque 16:06 8 nov 2009 (UTC) No pienses mal Lo que pasa es que Mew doctor mandó un mensaje a mi discusión enseñándome un nuevo Fakemon que estaba basado en Shakira. Yo le respondí riendome. No me reía de tus Sprites de Yanma. Además me gustan. --Pokemon al ataque 16:14 8 nov 2009 (UTC) Mirala ahora Mira ahora mi página de usuario en esa parte. Ya lo he cambiado. --Pokemon al ataque 18:27 8 nov 2009 (UTC) En el Platino Tengo a Empoleon, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Garchomp y Machamp (shiny conseguido en la Montaña Dura cuando era un Machoke) --Pokemon al ataque 19:30 8 nov 2009 (UTC) Mi opinión Empoleon: Yo tengo uno y seguramente sea tan poderoso como el mío ¿Le enseñaste hidrocañón? Staraptor: ¡Me encanta este Pokémon! Seguramente te sea facil ganar con un Pokémon como este. Dragonite: Yo le había dejado en Dragonair. Me parece mas bonito. Además shiny... Togekiss: Yo también tengo uno. ¿El tuyo tiene metrónomo? Una vez con Metrónomo me salió Fogonazo que es el ataque exclusivo de Shaymin. Budew: Se dice que si no evolucionas a un Pokémon es que le tienes mucho cariño. Yo añadiría a Umbreon no solo porque sea Shiny, sino porque me gusta. --Pokemon al ataque 19:43 8 nov 2009 (UTC) ~ Con un programa específico o una versión concreta de Photoshop » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:01 10 nov 2009 (UTC) Programa Uso Photoshop y Easy Gif Animator porque mi Photoshop es un poco antiguo y no crea animaciones... » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:28 10 nov 2009 (UTC) Cómics Bien. --Pokemon al ataque 17:54 12 nov 2009 (UTC) Quiero... ... a Ice cream. --Pokemon al ataque 13:19 15 nov 2009 (UTC) Kiero a pomelo Hola creo que soy el 1° en pedirlo asi que avisame si lo puedo adoptar--Jojojo 15:08 15 nov 2009 (UTC) n.n ¿Cómo adopto un Coolice o alguno parecido? Me gustó Pomelo » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 17:23 15 nov 2009 (UTC) Ok Vale. --Pokemon al ataque 13:09 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Me podrías decir ¿Que tengo que hacer para adoptarlo? Mi pokémon favorito es... Kyogre--WDP 22:43 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Oye lo cierto es que.. No se ni de l que me estas hablando es la 1era vez que escucho eso en mi vida--Jojojo 13:28 22 nov 2009 (UTC) n.n No le he puesto nombre, pero ponle Verdito ~ » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 17:01 22 nov 2009 (UTC) Oye No es por ofenderte pero veo que las imagenes más recientes que has subido como los mini pokémon o coldice las conseguiste en otros lugares los mini pokémon son una de las primeras imagenes que se ven al poner en google fakemon y coolice está en una dex que tenía varios fakemon y evoluciones de reales pokemon--Jojojo 20:59 23 nov 2009 (UTC) Para nada Ellos lu pusieron en una dex pública y tu lo hiciste más importante asi que deja a tu cubo de hielo quieto ya que estoy 100% seguro que aki se siente más importante--Jojojo 19:10 27 nov 2009 (UTC) :) Tengo una cuenta en Neopets. Saco los fondos de una serie de objetos que hay para vestir a los Neopets » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:15 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Bueno, los mejores... Aquí los mejores, agrándalos un poco: * Fondo de la Tienda de Queso * Fondo de Prados Verdes * Fondo de Neohogar * Fondo de Estudio Artístico * Fondo de Fuegos Artificiales Si no te gustan, puedo buscarte algunos más » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:21 27 nov 2009 (UTC) o.o Eso y ná, tó's ná, que decimos aquí. En WikiDex es lo mismo que no tenerlo en ningún sitio. De todas formas, no puedo echarte en cara un obsequio :/ » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:36 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Lee Ya lo modifiqué lee la página del concurso--Mew doctor 20:09 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Mira Vistelo y guardalo en tu PC no lo subas, si Pachiplap gana subes la imagen y me avisas--Mew doctor 20:19 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Hola Pone que no se puede votar 2 veces a la misma, pero a diferentes si.--Pokemon al ataque 11:21 29 nov 2009 (UTC) Mejor no Tengo tantas y la mayoría sin terminar y se haría muy largo. --Pokemon al ataque 14:12 29 nov 2009 (UTC) Flores No he podido hacerte nada, lo siento... Aquí tienes todo lo que tengo, espero que te sirva Archivo:Sprites_adornos.png » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 17:17 29 nov 2009 (UTC) Evento Hola, te invito al evento del Concurso de Sprites por favor participa --Shasta88 21:49 29 nov 2009 (UTC) Mi Coldice.... Oye me ayudarias con mi Coldice, lo acabo de adoptar y no se como subirlo de nivel para que evolucione, me ayudarias? --Shasta88 00:54 30 nov 2009 (UTC) Saludos Se escoje cada mes se escoje al ganador del concurso, y gtracias por participar. Lo del Coldice lo hare con seguridad, y una pregunta mas puedo adoptar otro Coldice, es que quiero tener 2. Bueno saludos. --Shasta88 17:41 1 dic 2009 (UTC) :/ Es que no tengo programas para darle movimiento. Sé usar el Photoshop, pero no le sé dar movimiento con él. Tenía uno llamado Easy GIF Animator, pero lo quité porque ya no hago animaciones como antes: ahora se las pido a los amigos. Descárgate la versión de prueba del programa y haces lo que necesites: lleva un asistente y todo para aprender » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 17:58 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Lo siento.. Lo siento, pero no se hacer animaciones, si quieres puedes preguntarle a Marina101 seguro ella sabra, y gracias por la ayuda con Mis Coldices ellos te lo agradecen. Archivo:Coldice_Katty.pngGRACIAS¡ Archivo:Coldice2.png Pues... Aquí he hecho uno: Archivo:Pachiplap_al_ataque.GIF.gif Le he añadido un pestañeo. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 19:13 1 dic 2009 (UTC)) De nada. Y disfruta de tu Pachiplap animado. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 19:18 1 dic 2009 (UTC)) El nombre no lo pone... Pero pon en el buscador creador de gifs y creo que ahí te saldrá el que uso yo... (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 19:35 1 dic 2009 (UTC)) Se llama Microsoft gif animator--Mew doctor 20:35 1 dic 2009 (UTC) quiero un coldice me das uno--Pokemon accion 06:59 2 dic 2009 (UTC) se me a olvidado una cosa por favor quiero un coldice yo lo quiero por que muchos tienen un coldice--Pokemon accion 12:42 2 dic 2009 (UTC) Re:------------ No lo se, lo siento. El único .gif que subí me lo pasó un amigo desde su ordenador. --WDP 15:39 2 dic 2009 (UTC) gracias por el coldite ese le quiero no se cono te lo agradezco bueno me dava igual el color pero gracias--Pokemon accion 16:38 2 dic 2009 (UTC) Respuesta Asi que te gustan esos tres. Se nota que son los tres únicos que les puse partes de otros pokémon. ¿Se puede votar a más de un quimera? No me fijé.--WDP 19:19 2 dic 2009 (UTC) Coldice ¿como? ¿Puedes explicarme qué tengo que hacer para adoptar uno? --WDP 20:17 2 dic 2009 (UTC) Permiso Oye es para preguntarle que si puedo hacer una pagina llamada Guarderia de Coldices en donde cada usuario que tenga Coldice pueda poner el suyo, bueno hay te dejo la idea saludos --Shasta88 18:19 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Invitaciones Ya la incie, tu puedes decirle a los demas usuarios que pongan sus Coldices en la pagina --Shasta88 18:46 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Me parece bien.. Si me parece bien, yo estoy poniendo mis Coldices en la guarderia, tu pon el tuyo (o los tuyos)e invita a los demas usuarios y sus Coldices a unirce a Guarderia de Coldices Gracias por la ayuda --Shasta88 19:02 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Ups¡ Ups¡ perdona, acabe a Katy hace pocos minutos, ya puedes seguir con los tuyos mientras yo invito a los demas usuarios. --Shasta88 19:24 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Evolucion Oye, una pregunta a que nivel evolucionan los Coldices, crei que era en el 30 pero el tuyo esta en 45 y no ha evolucionado, quiero ver a un Coldice evolucionado¡¡¡¡¡¡ bueno saludos --Shasta88 16:48 4 dic 2009 (UTC) PS: Invita mas personas ala Guarderia de Coldices No No el que hace dex, sprites, fakemon es mi hermano Nicolas493 yo solo he hecho un Sprite de Ine y me dedico a hacer historias pokemon, si quieres puedes encontrar el vinculo en mi pagina de usuario, y podrias responder lo de la evolucion de Coldices? --Shasta88 17:15 4 dic 2009 (UTC) Entiendo... Si, pero no veo cual sea la diferencia de un Coldice normal a un Coldice evolucionado. --Shasta88 17:51 4 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola¡ Hola¡ acabo de adoptar mi Coldice, y tambien acabo de entrar a esta Wiki, puse mi Coldice en una pagina que se llama Guarderia de Coldices y lo quiero cambiar, me ayudarias plisss --Fresitas 18:04 4 dic 2009 (UTC) Tanks Gracias, ya participe y te felicito, me gustan mucho los Coldices *__* --Fresitas 18:09 4 dic 2009 (UTC) Entendido¡ Ya me quedo todo claro sobre la evolucion de los Coldices, y participare en el Concursos Coldice, pero añadele una categoria llamada Eventos, saludos --Shasta88 18:16 4 dic 2009 (UTC) No entiendo como evolucionar a los coldice No entiendo y no se en que se convertiran pero oye conte el total de los comentarios de Coolice y debería estar al 45 porque hay 9 comentarios y 9 por 5 es 45--Mew doctor 22:53 4 dic 2009 (UTC) Bien Me gusto mucho lo que iciste con el Super Concurso Fakemon, te quedo muy bien yo participare con mi fakemon Ine, y como va lo de los Concursos Coldice?, yo participe en 1, bueno si necesitas ayuda con eso me avisas saludos --Shasta88 16:48 5 dic 2009 (UTC) PS: Invita mas parsonas la la Guarderia de Coldices Si se¡ Si ya sabia que se ponian usa Coldices, pero como te dije usare a Ine --Shasta88 17:00 5 dic 2009 (UTC) no gracias No gracias, no me apetece, pero ayudare a mi hermano Shasta88 y el si va a participar--Nicolas493 22:01 5 dic 2009 (UTC) coldices mira he hecho un pack de 20 coldices Archivo:Pack_de_20_coldices.png espero que adopten ha todos aki estan sus nombres van de columna en columna *oro *plata *bronce *petroleo *burbujo *vainillo *cooldice ocupado *freson *uva *nata-fresa *malocotón ocupado *ice cream ocupado *almendra *limon *cooldice fantasma *pepino *pera *pomelo *tomate *carbon by curro codices ya se k es tuyo por eso ondre ocupado el de oro lo he hecho poniendo una escala de colores Gif Perdón por no contestarte es que me regalaron el juego de Mario Kart wii (Y como iba a entrar aki si es demasiado genial ese juego)bueno pero para cambiar una imagen a gif lo que debes hacer es guardarla y abajo donde lo pones en .bmp .jpg .png, etc uno de los ultimos es .gif--Mew doctor 01:23 7 dic 2009 (UTC) Participa =) Oye, por favor podrias participar en Pokemon edicion Navidad bueno saludos, y participare en el concurso de huevos --Shasta88 18:00 8 dic 2009 (UTC) huevos hola yo quiero participar en el concurso de huevos pero no se Imagen Oye como hiciste la imagen de Pachiplap en el super concurso fakemon? es que quiero hacer una de Ine, bueno saludos --Shasta88 15:18 9 dic 2009 (UTC) Quisieras dejar un comentario En la página de Tails es mi nueva mascota lo cree para la Volution Dex pero luego me pareció tierno y lo adopte Archivo:Vulpix_a_punto_de_evolucionar.png:POr favor deja un comentario en mi página para subir de nivel--Mew doctor 01:22 10 dic 2009 (UTC) Mascota Oye quisieras adoptar una mascota y dejar un comentario en la página de Tails Archivo:Vulpix_a_punto_de_evolucionar.png--Mew doctor 23:29 10 dic 2009 (UTC) Ine Oye podrias ayudarme haciendo una imagen de Ine para el super concurso fakemon, que quede como la de Pachiplap --Shasta88 20:01 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Ataques si ya habia hecho el fakemon con adornos, pero no se como hacer la imagen con ataques como la de pachiplap, bueno saludos Shasta88 Y tu pásate por... ...Concurso: ¿Cuál es el mejor fanfic? Participa. --Pokemon al ataque 19:48 13 dic 2009 (UTC) La mascota Ya la hice me pediste una lida como pichu o piplup así que pensé porque no hacerle una entre los dos entonces pensé y pensé hasta que se me ocurrió la idea de hacer un piplup oreja despeinada y además tiene las alas de venomoth pero con los colores de gizamini pichu brillante date prisa y buscalo en Adopta tus mascotas porque yo no estoy creando mascotas para un solo usuario y tienes que hacer como los demás que me lo piden en mi página de discución--Mew doctor 12:43 15 dic 2009 (UTC) n.n Me encantan Son muy tiernos n.n Quiero a Caramelo (L) » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 18:38 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias, es un encanto Me encanta ese Pikachu n.n » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:22 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Lo lamento Pero el piplup oreja despeinada fue adoptado por Marina101--Mew doctor 23:59 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Es que... Estoy pensando en que otra mascota hacer,lo tuyo es facil porque son cherubis con pequeñas partes de otros pokémon,además estaba haciendo una mascota y mi computador se apagó,ayer en la noche me debí quedadando haciendo más mascotas pero en la noche es que me llega la inspiración para seguir escribiendo en la segunda parte de la historia que he creado,aki tienes los enlaces Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:La Prehistoria y su continuación Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:La Prehistoria 2--Mew doctor 15:41 16 dic 2009 (UTC) No es insulto Sino que que tu idea es más simple que la mía ya que yo casi siempre hago quimeras de tres o más pokemon--Mew doctor 16:06 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Mascota Ya hice otra mascota aunque no espero que te guste--Mew doctor 16:09 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Pokémonada Nerrubi me gusta mucho n.n » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 18:05 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Ya Archivo:Cloyster 1.png Floatzel y Cloyster Lo del Floaztel no me cuadra, y lo del Cloyster, ya te marqué cuál era Por cierto, ¿eres catalán, valenciano o algo por el estilo? Es que el "qual" y el "ès" los veo mucho en gente de allí » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 18:23 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Cloysters No estoy muy segura... Se ve azul igual y muy pequeño :S » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 18:27 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Nerrubi Quiero llamarlo Nubi n.n Bueno, cuando lo averigüe, te digo, pero dame tiempo... » ιяιs. 18:32 16 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿Qué? No entiendo a qué viene el último mensaje » ιяιs. 19:09 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Mascotas Oye puedo adoptar a Cherada? --Shasta88 21:21 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Podrías Hacer uno que tenga partes de tauros si no es mucho pedir que tenga las 3 colas--Mew doctor 21:03 17 dic 2009 (UTC) Cuerpo Bonito--Mew doctor 21:14 17 dic 2009 (UTC) Ideas Gracias por esas ideas no te ofendas pero no me gustó tu elección de colores--Mew doctor 23:03 17 dic 2009 (UTC) Vs Si las pokemonadas de los dos van a pelear, oye de que pais eres? --Happy-Pokemon 16:57 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Buena idea¡¡¡ Si ya entendi lo que dices, y en que pagina aremos el combate y como se veria mi cherada evolucionada? --Happy-Pokemon 17:07 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Adopción Archivo:Larubi.png quiero adoptar este --*FrEsItAs* 12:28 18 dic 2009 (UTC) ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Has quedado en el tercer puesto en el Concurso: ¿Cuál es el mejor fanfic? ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Tu fanfic ya es más famoso, aparece en el Rincón de la comunidad y en la portada! ¡Enhorabuena de nuevo! --Pokemon al ataque 19:10 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Hm Al final no sé de dónde eres D: Te pregunté ayer » ιяιs. 20:17 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por la adopción de Snover Navideño. ¡Cuidalo Mucho! By:Alux 13:58 19 dic 2009 (UTC) Pagina Claro¡ si puedo hacer la pagina, pero...que nombre le podria poner? --Happy-Pokemon 17:49 19 dic 2009 (UTC) Evolución de Larubi Como hago que ella evolucione --*FrEsItAs* 18:14 19 dic 2009 (UTC) Claro Claro que puedes adoptar un Stantler. ¡Gracias y cuidalo! Stantler de Santa Lo siento El Photoshop es un programa para modificar imágenes, pero no una varita mágica con la que hacer lo que desees D: No puedo sacarte lo que necesitas. Esas imágenes se llaman Pokésho, algunas son un poco...fuertes. Son imágenes que hacen los fans » ιяιs. 18:47 21 dic 2009 (UTC) Perdona... Esque estaba ocupado, claro que puedes ayudarme ya que ahora estoy creando mascotas especiales en navidad. Gracias por tu Chimcecho y tu Staryu. By Alux 20:51 21 dic 2009 (UTC) Si, claro Gracias, has conseguido una combinación de felizidad, tal y como puse; los Voltorb Bola y Staryu Estelares son así mas felices. Staryu Estelar Voltorb Bola de Navidad Cuidalo: Alux 19:47 22 dic 2009 (UTC) Pues... Podrías hacerlos animados a los Pokémon. Y... Eventos, podrías hacer uno en el que el ganador se llevara uno muy muy especial. Aunque, a mí me gustan. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 19:47 22 dic 2009 (UTC)) Sí... Es buena idea. También podría haber Togetic. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 20:01 22 dic 2009 (UTC)) Vale. Te ayudo. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 20:16 22 dic 2009 (UTC)) Coldice falso? Oye encontre esta imagen en un dex y tiene al coldice, hasta tiene una evolucion¡ no se jusgala tu y respondeme saludos --Happy-Christmas 17:26 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Archivo:Coldice_falso.jpg creadores wiki Ok, no me afecta para nada en que el coldice no sea tuyo cambiando de tema podrias visitar esta wiki llamada Creadores wiki? --Happy-Christmas 18:35 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Huli n.n ¿Qué pedirás por Reyes/Papá Noel? Yo me quería pedir una boda con Rafael Nadal, pero dijeron los Reyes que el novio, con o sin celebración, era demasiado caro, así que me tengo que conformar con un peluche(???) » ιяιs. 19:52 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Mola Yo tengo el Mario Party 8, una batita y un peluche grande de un toro » ιяιs. 20:40 23 dic 2009 (UTC) pobre te an pillao con lo de el coldice pero yo ya vi esa imagen ase tiempo y me calle la voca por k me caes bn y no keria dejarte en ridiculo. ademas no pasa nada por k la dex k estoy asiendo es de fakemon de deviantart.com pero yo no voy a admitir k los e exo yo por k si me pillan.... !!!!a no ser k la imagen sea tuya¡¡¡¡ coldices pongo en adopta tu coldice k los coldices kedan retiraos de ikia de pokefanon??? by curro MONADAS adopto a cheruego y a larubi :D Feliz navidad de parte de WDP thumb|¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ¿A que esta bien estar de vacaciones navideñas?. Yo las prefiero a las veraniegas (aunque son mas cortas). ¡Espero que sigas aquí en 2010! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO 2010! --WDP 19:34 24 dic 2009 (UTC) hola ¿me podrias hacer un pokemon mini de esos de lapras para otra wiki?porfavaor--¡cuenta conmigo! 17:40 25 dic 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori ¿Puedo... ...Adoptar a larubi?--εїз.¸¸.·´¯¤мα¥øђ, łą ÞΔυLïт@ mд§ ŀι$tiTΛ¤¯`·.¸¸.εїз 12:12 10 ene 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Holaaa Puedo adoptar a el pikachu esponja please? Suicune R se vició a dragon quest ¿Que quieres ahora pesao? Bloggy bloggy 12:34 10 ene 2010 (UTC) hola soy nuevo holaaaaa. te quería preguntar cómo ago mi pagina de usuario y cómo subo unas mascotas que he creado. responde en mi discusión, please Frikipuntonet23 15:11 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Chat No siento en este momento no me puedo conectar, esto haciendo un articulo, oye por que ya no entras a esta wikia desde el 2010? saludos --Otra vez al colegio :( 19:42 26 ene 2010 (UTC) tus pokémon A mi tambien me gusta Togekiss, Beautifly y Budew, oye entra al chat estoy conectado --Otra vez al colegio :( 19:54 26 ene 2010 (UTC) No puedo No siento, pero ahora creo que no podre conectarme en el chat ya que me instalaron un nuevo internet que bloquea chats y videos pero voy a ver si ya sirve saludos Otra vez al colegio :( 23:47 28 ene 2010 (UTC) pokemonada Puedo adoptarle? Archivo:Cheranma.png‎ [[Usuario:Suicune R|'SUICUNE R']] 12:17 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Castform Claro, cuidalo mucho. Castform Caramelo By Alux Pues Como dice un tio mio, son muy "chuléricos". Estan mu bien echos y si kieres que yo te diga otros Pokémon te digo mis faviritos: Gible (perdon ya se que es dificil), Lanturn, Snorunt, Skarmory, Drifloon, Houndoom. Espero que te queden bien Alux Los eevees Estan mu chulos. Espero que hagas mas, ¿vas a acer un enlace relacionado con los eeves o algo por el estilo? Espero tu respuesta. Alux en el test.. ...me salio g-h-d, deberias hacer mas preguntas para que sea mejornico493 20:23 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta multiidioma *Oye vos sos una chava?Argentino *Tu eres una geva?Venezolano *You are a girl?Hace falta que te lo explique--Mew doctor 22:13 14 feb 2010 (UTC) te puedo pedir algo? puedes poner a mi fakemon en las pokemonadas para que yo lo pueda adoptar? el fakemon se llama heirfly es tipo normal voladorthumb|Heirfly su evolucion es windoheir, es tipo normal voladorthumb|Windoheir No puedo No puedo entrar al chat ya que no estoy en mi casa ni si en la casa de unos familiares, y el computador es muy bueno y no registe el chat, saludos ¡Luigi:: 19:48 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Publicidad Te gusta Pokemon y/o Isla del Drama, pues ahora los he combinado, te invito a que leas mi Pokehistoria, si te gusta o no espero que visites la pagina de Fans y odiadores y dejes un mensaje, gracias y suerte--Firefer 01:59 22 feb 2010 (UTC) me gustaria adoptar a... grosella por favor una misdreavus especial puedo... adoptar a chemato? Archivo:Chemato.png una misdreavus especial Te propongo... que tambien pongamos en adopcion estos: *Archivo:Glameaow_de_Cheshire.pngun glameaow de cheshire:basado en el gato de cheshire *Archivo:YuHeartmon.pngYuHeartMon:un fakemon de mi dex basado en el soldado carta de alicia en el paies de las maravisllas pero que estoy dispuesto a poner en adopcion *Archivo:Catterpie_oraculo.png un caterpie oraculo:basado en la oruga de alicia en el pais de las maravillas Ponlos en cualquier pagina tuya de adopcion pero ponlos porfa --El Fan De Pokémon Naranja Otoño 22:01 12 mar 2010 (UTC) oye me puedes... hacer un nigtmur con un gorrito morado y rojo? una misdreavus especial El nightmur el gorro lo quiero con los colores en lineas y un corazon de cualquier color y mi hermano (ocena pikachu) pregunta si hay alguna pokemonada disponible misdreavus el pokémon que la llevaArchivo:Tanita_y_misdreavus.PNG Podria Tener un coldice? --'Dialga' Palkia 21:44 17 mar 2010 (UTC) Puedo? Puedo adoptar a ChematoArchivo:Chemato.png?Es que esta muy lindo y yo lo quiero^^O si no puede ser ChezelArchivo:Chezel.png.Pero me gustaria Chemato♥ Atte: Pili* A tambien me gustaria adoptar a EsmeraldaArchivo:Pikachu_Esmeralda.gif esta muy mono y si no esta disponible ¬¬me gustaria a PurplepikArchivo:Pikachu_Purplepik_2.gifpero me encantaria a Esmeralda ♥Besos♥ Glaceon Necesito saber si el eevee de yoshi en PAU va evolucionar en Galceon, o va a quedarse así, saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Luigi!!!']] Archivo:GARDEVOIR_I.gifArchivo:MILOTIC_I.gif 21:22 27 mar 2010 (UTC) Un sprite Hasta cuando vas a estar conectada, es que necesito que me hagas un sprite, pero rpimero tengo que subir la imagen, bueno saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Luigi!!!']] Archivo:GARDEVOIR_I.gifArchivo:MILOTIC_I.gif 19:02 28 mar 2010 (UTC) No... ...he subido el artwork del personaje, cuando lo suba te lo doy para que hagas el sprite y el VS, saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Luigi!!!']] Archivo:GARDEVOIR_I.gifArchivo:MILOTIC_I.gif 19:09 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Ya lo... ...termine, es de este Archivo:Olga.jpgsolo es el VS y el sprite normal, y por favor lo más pronto posible, saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Luigi!!!']] Archivo:GARDEVOIR_I.gifArchivo:MILOTIC_I.gif 19:22 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Si Si haces buenos sprites de entrenadores, yo los he visto, saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Luigi!!!']] Archivo:GARDEVOIR_I.gifArchivo:MILOTIC_I.gif 19:36 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Quiero adoptar a Esmeralda,la Pikachu.mochita 12:32 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Podria?♥ Puedo ocupar es sprite de Yoshi??Para algunos capitulos de mi saga♥ ♥Besos♥ Atte:La Pilini♥ ¿Puedo adoptar a hearubi? --♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪, ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ 10:43 26 abr 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Larubi Podria Adoptar a Larubi? Frost-Kun 20:06 18 jun 2010 (UTC) Felicitaciones¡ Tu personaje en PAU, ha llegado al Gran Festival, así que envia a mi pagina de discusión el personaje con el nuevo traje de concursos (es obligatorio) tiene que ser el Sprite normal y el Sprite VS. Si no lo envias antes de un mes tu participación será descartada, gracias por participar y saludos :D [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 17:12 26 jun 2010 (UTC) Claro¡ Hace tiempo que no nos veiamos. No entraba al Chat por que se me perdio el Link y cuando lo encontre ya no estabas =( Platino a la Carga te bloqueo por tres dias por que descubrio que el Coldice no lo creaste tu. Los Sprites claro que me los puedes dar tienes hasta el 27 de JULIO para entregarmelos, menos mal volviste a la wikia, saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 18:37 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Chat Ya estoy =D [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 18:48 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Hello! I´m Pokeale, I would like to adopt a Cheruego and Chezel, please XD Ale XD| como se pone mi discucion en mi firma. Si lo sabes, porfa dime com en mi discucion 20:01 29 jun 2010 (UTC) tradución Soy Pokale, me gustaria adoptar un Cheruego y un Chezel, por favor Cuadro de MM No te preocupes el cuadro de MM lo puedo hacer yo, pero aun te falta darme el VS, saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 15:52 30 jun 2010 (UTC) El VS El VS dile a Juby3 o a otro usuario que te la haga, en eso no hay problema. El Cuadro de MM lo hago yo despues, saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 18:32 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Han pasado dos meses Paso a recordarte a tí y a los demás usuarios de la wiki que el Concurso:Invitados en GAJS sigue abierto. Si quieres presentar algún personaje, léete las normas y propón a algún personaje tuyo. Mira la sección "Novedades" de GAJS por si encuentras algún personaje que vaya bien con el que presentes. (No sé si te dije algo hace tiempo, estoy poniendo este mismo mensaje a todos) ¡Suerte! --WDP - (Discusión) 16:42 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Mensaje de Apoyo para little yoshi Yoshi.se que yo no soy con quien mas te hablas en la wiki,ni tampoco con quien mejor te llevas.pero me entristecio mucho que por una falta pequeña,toda la wiki se vino encima de ti,cuando otras miles de personas en todo el mundo han hecho cosas iguales o peores que esto,no te sientas atacada por la wiki.nosotros te apreciamos como a todos los usuarios y,si tu descicion despues de todo es irte,no te voy a detener,pero recuerda que aqui tienes varios amigos que te esperaremos por si algun dia vuelves. firma:--Juby3Eso lo decidire yo... 15:39 4 jul 2010 (UTC)--Mis mejores deseos little yoshi Un regalito... No te conozco, pero me parece que eres buena persona =). No se porque te vas, pero no quiero que te vallas, detesto perder a un amigo, y tu eres una de ellos, porque todos en esta wiki son mis amigos =(. No se si sabrás que hago huevos de Pokémon, pero te quiero regalar uno como muestra de amistad ^^: Archivo:Yoshi.gif Es un huevo muy especial (creo que sabes porque :D), y quiero que lo cuides mucho, como en este momento llevas 827 ediciones, cuando lleves 847, ¡nacerá tu huevito!.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 17:16 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Pokémonada Hola , muy buenos tus sprites! ¿podría adoptar a '''Larubi'? Gracias. --[[Usuario:JuanPaBJ16|†_'J'''uαи'P'α™_†]] ''pokemessage 08:33 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Yo quiero un...... Tsutaaja por favor, saludos YO 17:30 17 jul 2010 (UTC) La imagen La imagen que esta en la parte de arriba y dice La wikia de Pokèfanon y aparece zoroark CREO QUE LA HIZO JUBY3 PERO NO ESTOY SEGURO y CREO QUE LA PUSO PLATINO A LA CARGA, PERO COMO TE DIJE NO ESTOY SEGURO, saludos YO 19:20 18 jul 2010 (UTC) PAU Temporada 2 Verás más o menos en uno o dos meses comenzará la secunda temporada de Pokémon Aventura Universal, y para ello necesito confirmar tu participación en la serie, así que por favor contestame las siguientes preguntas: Equipo Pokémon: *Si quieres puedes cambiar tu Equipo Pokémon (con exepción de tu Pokémon inicial) o evolucionar a alguno de los que ya tienes. Vestuario: *Si quieres tu personaje puede cambiar de vestuario, pero necesito el arwork, overwork, y vs de tu personaje con su nuevo vestuario. Espero que me respondas antes de que se acabe el plazo (dos meses) gracias por seguir participando en PAU y saludos YO 14:05 24 jul 2010 (UTC) PAU 2 Esta bien, el VS le digo a alguien que lo haga y el cuadro de MM, lo hago yo. Pero no se te olvide que me tienes que dar el nuevo equipo pokémon de Yoshi, si quieres puedes evolucionar a algunos, dejar a otros, el unico que tienes que dejar es a Torchic (pero si quieres evolucionalo) saludos YO 19:07 25 jul 2010 (UTC) porfa hola puedo adoptar un coldice plissssAlex pokémon 23:25 25 jul 2010 (UTC) a y otra cosa tu eres el de adopta tu pikachu si si puedo adoptar al rojo porfaaaaaaaaaaAlex pokémon 23:31 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Adopción Archivo:Chemato.png Archivo:Larubi.png Puedo adoptar estos dos, porfavor, gracias (si me los dejas adoptar claro). Carlos el PokéGuiador hey... ¿me puedes dar a al pikachu esmeralda? de adopta tu pikachu......o si no nevadito Glacirocks 23:33 1 ago 2010 (UTC) bueno...gracias me llevare los dos ¡Felicidades! Después de mucho tiempo, ¡tu Yoshi ha nacido!: Archivo:Mascota_de_Yoshi.gif Crecera cuando tengas 1000 ediciones ^^.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 23:44 7 ago 2010 (UTC) El sprite Pues no se que problema has tenido al subirlo, debe ser un error del formato o de tu computador. No es necesario que Yoshi cambie de ropa, si quieres puedes cambiar el Equipo Pokémon, saludos y POR FAVOR QUEDATE¡¡¡¡¡ YO 21:38 8 ago 2010 (UTC) No pude No pude entrar, pero que nombre tengo que poner, mi correro, mi cuenta en wikia o mi cuenta en youtube? Por cierto pasamé el nuevo Equipo Pokémon de Yoshi ni no le vas a cambiar el vestuario, saludos YO 21:03 9 ago 2010 (UTC) Nuestro Chat y más Oye he encontrado el Link de nuestro Chat es este http://xat.com/chat/room/82777907/ estaré allí tal vez hasta el sabado. Por cierto si no le vas a cambiar el vestuario a Yoshi le puedes cambiar su Equipo Pokémon, o lo quieres dejar así? saludos YO 21:57 10 ago 2010 (UTC) Vacaciones Pero te vas de Vacaciones o te vas defiitivamente de la wikia? espero que no, saludos YO 21:17 12 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Little Yoshi e adoptado un coldice primero le decorare la casita y despues lo pondre en mi pagina de usuario. PokéGuiador Feliz Cumpleaños¡ frame|Que cumplas muchos más¡Feliz Cumpleaños que la pases muy bien y que tambien te den muchisimos regalos, lamento a ver tardado pero toda esta semana estube muy ocupado, pero más vale tarde que nunca. No entro Chat por que veo que estas de Vacaciones y ademas cuando en tu pais es de día en mi pais es de noche, Bueno Saludos y que Cumplas Muchisimos más¡ YO 19:57 22 ago 2010 (UTC) ok Vale, a mi ponme a Munchlax y a Pokabu PkGuiador Puedo... ...adoptar a chezel?lo adoro!!!!MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP! 17:54 2 sep 2010 (UTC) ten aquí esta el misdrery que querias, Archivo:Misdrery.png cuidalo bien. Naxo dice que Pases y dejes un mensaje 18:28 4 sep 2010 (UTC) El link http://flipnote.hatena.com/596BE830CE2C8A25@DSi/movie/2C8A25_0A02BED116763_001 Weird face Guy's XDD Adiós ~ LOVE [[Usuario Blog:Platino a la carga|'OREO!]] 16:04 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Adopto Adopto a uno de esos nuevos Coldices, gracias PkGuiador A new Coldice Hize un sprite y si quieres lo puedes usar para la New Generation of Coldice Archivo:RoseColdice.pngNo se si te gustara. PkGuiador hola hace tiempo te pedi un coldice bueno queria pedirte ese nueva edicion de coldice puedo??--Alex.... Dime lo que quieras y lee mi saga 18:37 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Coldice quiero un coldice.pero quiero hacerlo por mi cuenta(claro editando el sprite) puedo? ah.y soy juby.pero en mi nuevo usuario :D~Autum Everiday~ 23:22 11 sep 2010 (UTC) lo quieroooooo Me puedes dar un mijumaru blanco, estan muy guays, por favorArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif Kibago. Aqui hablar Mi nueva saga, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s ShopArchivo:RIOLU I.gif 14:35 23 sep 2010 (UTC) CLAROOOOOOOOOOOOO me encanta mijumaruuuuuuuu quiero unooooooo se llamara quesitos y te puedo preguntar si podemos ser amigas???Alex.... Dime lo que quieras y lee mi saga 20:34 23 sep 2010 (UTC) CLAROOOOOOOOOOOOO me encanta mijumaruuuuuuuu quiero unooooooo se llamara quesitos y te puedo preguntar si podemos ser amigas???Alex.... Dime lo que quieras y lee mi saga 20:35 23 sep 2010 (UTC) puedo editar a mijumaru blanco ????? a y ponme a mismagius o ampahro n.nAlex.... Dime lo que quieras y lee mi saga 22:42 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Tranqui Todavia hay tiempo. Son seis pokes, creo--I ♥ Archivo:MiniSandia.png Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 11:40 25 sep 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Todo Gracias por el link del chat, la verdad creo que no lo tenia, pero igual no he tenido tiempo para estar allí mucho, estoy ocupado y un poco atrasado en PAU, tal vez entre luego. Oye ya adopte al Mijumaru Blanco, Saludos YO 16:09 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Administradora Pues todo esta en esta pagina Administradores, pero lo principal es ser reconocido en la wikia y tener más de 1.200 ediciones, Saludos YO 22:10 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Pleaseee! Bueno es si me puedes dar al pikachu ese Negativo. Please!! Hermes12 14:41 2 oct 2010 (UTC) por favor Me dpodrias decir cual es el otro chat nuevo, me acabi de enterar, si lo sabes dimelo por faArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Un lio muy grande.Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 21:48 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Little Yoshi querrias ser mi amiga me parece que eres muy buena persona que pokemons te pongo?Arceus101 10:57 3 oct 2010 (UTC)Arceus101 Pues a mi... a mi ponpe un empoleon i un staraptor me da que eres muy buena entrenadora ya ya me salio la imagen de kibago, muchas gracias :)Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Una saga que gusta muchoArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 17:01 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Un regalito... Hola como estas yo bien te traigo un regalito... Archivo:Huevo_de_Magnemite.png nacera quando tengas 1.200 ediciones i quizas nazera muy diferente...=P Soy el mejor entrenador! =D 13:41 24 oct 2010 (UTC) estas? hola si recibes este mensaje me gustaria adoptar a Esmeralda de tu centro de adopcion Archivo:Arceus_mini.pngPokémon al poder!'' ''Quieres algo?' ''Algo que te inpactara Miralos no tienen hogar! Algo que te dejara con la boca abierta'Mira que bien pinto! Archivo:EMPOLEON_I.gif 09:23 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola: Gracias por participar toma: Archivo:PIro.pngArchivo:Premio_FP.PNG Lance27 12:41 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, una pregunta: Tu eres el creador de Adopta tu pikachu si lo eres me gustaria adoptar aArchivo:Pikachu_Esmeralda.gif Y si no lo eres: Sabes quien es el creador???? Lance27 12:53 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias, de verdad si quieres te reservo uno Lance27 12:59 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues Lo de reservar es el starraptor rojo Archivo:HalloBird.png y ponme a Archivo:Garchomp_Pt_2.png Lance27 13:48 31 oct 2010 (UTC) te invito a partcipar en el nuevo reality Pokefanon el realitysi tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 14:24 31 oct 2010 (UTC) GRACIAS me encanto tu mensaje n_N GRACIAs!!!!!!!!! pero tampobo soy tan bueno con BV, Pika o kiwisi tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 21:57 9 nov 2010 (UTC) es un reality con pokemons inscribete aqui Pokefanon el reality ay puedes leer de que se trata y todas esa cosa bye si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 19:13 11 nov 2010 (UTC) me gustaria... a Cheruego si es possible GraciasArchivo:Arceus_mini.png'''Pokémon al poder! Quieres algo?' Algo que te inpactara Miralos no tienen hogar!' 'Algo que te dejara con la boca abiertaMira que bien pinto!' Archivo:EMPOLEON_I.gif 19:22 11 nov 2010 (UTC) hooolas ola te invito a el Concurso PokeW. Porfavor inscribete y avisa a otros usuarios. Coldice Hola.querria un coldice ๔คгยรเภ ๓ครtєг 19:50 19 nov 2010 (UTC) pikachu Hola me gusteria adoptar a: thumb|left Si no eres tu el creador me podrias decir quien es ๔คгยรเภ ๓ครtєг 20:25 19 nov 2010 (UTC) PD:Siento molestarte 2 veces el mismo dia Coldice ¿Hola,se pueden editar los coldice? Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigoArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif '''Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigoArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 11:11 20 nov 2010 (UTC)' 12:29 21 nov 2010 (UTC) Quiero un Mijumaru Blanco Hola Little Yoshi porfavor¿Me das un Mijumaru Blanco?Plis? si lo mandas:gracias Pokequique 19:04 21 nov 2010 (UTC) Esmeralda Hola querria al pikachu Esmeralda Pokequique 19:49 21 nov 2010 (UTC) Me das un Escorubi '''Porfavor Little Yoshi me podrias dar un Escorubi plis es que es muy mono.' Gracias. Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gifPokequique Mis mascotas' Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 12:54 25 nov 2010 (UTC)' Puedes poner mi Hielicub en tu guarderia??? Hola Little Yoshi me puedes poner mi Hielicub en tu guarderia?? Gracias. Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gifPokequique Mis mascotas Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 12:54 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Cheruego Ola quiero adoptar a cheruego porfa Ardoor y rabia!!! 20:30 29 nov 2010 (UTC) bueno xDJose xDRecibire sus mensajes con gusto aca (?) 19:18 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Yoshi! Perdon por desconectarme asi :( es que mi compu se apaga a cada rato y despues tuve que salir :( por eso disculpas.Tambien te queria preguntar si quieres ser mi amiga :) Un pichu del inframundo Saludos¡ Hola¡ Tiempo sin hablarnos. Me alegra que estes en PE, Pues yo ahora estoy con varias Sagas como PAU, PRE, BAS, FDP, etc. Lamento, por responder el Mensaje un poco tarde, es que estoy estudiando y ahora no tengo mucho tiempo en el Computador. Tambien Lamento no entrar al Xat, lo hago por la misma razón. Saludos y me encanto hablar con tigo de Nuevo ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 14:45 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Yo Yoshi, me haces un favor, puedes hacer el sprite de Prof. Abedul, pero nuevo, para AV, por favor'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle, write me. Saga de P y P.Archivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 16:20 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Jeje Veo que tenemos en comun,a mi tambien me gusta Pichu,tambien ponme ese pokemon :) Un pichu del inframundo... hola quieres ser mi amiga ben alien supremo 001 00:36 18 abr 2011 (UTC) Chezel oye me gustaria adoptar a Chezel Archivo:130-GYARADOS.gifGyarados10 Habla ahora o calla para siempreArchivo:SWAMPERT_I.gif 21:15 14 jun 2011 (UTC) ola ola quieres ser mi amigo y te pongo el pokemon que quieras(cara de tyranitar)el mejor amigo de sonic(cara de tyranitar) 10:48 26 jun 2011 (UTC) echo porArchivo:Sonic.jpg hi ¿quieres er mi amiga? te pondre a pichu . ami ponme a lugia ayayayay super vaca al rescatee♠ 13:09 23 ago 2011 (UTC) HOLA¡ Es Verdad Tiempo sin Hablarnos. Pues Estoy Muy Bien, Aun Hago PAU, solo que Ahora va en el Capitulo 201 en su Tercera Temporada ;) Espero hablar con tigo Más Seguido, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 23:59 23 ago 2011 (UTC) hola ¿quieres ser mi amiga?Archivo:emboar osccuro.pngla oscuridadArchivo:Zekrom mini-1-.gif 10:45 24 ago 2011 (UTC) ponme a... ZEKROM o a EMBOAR Amigos? Hola, Litlee Yoshi quieres sermi amiga? te pongo un emolga verdad? a mi un Scraggy ok? Doma dragones S.A 17:11 31 ago 2011 (UTC)